1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is utility vehicles, in particular for military purposes, with a chassis and a cab arranged on its frame so that it can be tilted, and guarded in certain places by affixed armour plating.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the case of utility vehicles for special purposes, also military trucks, the cab and also equipment carriers installed behind it are in very many cases matched to the intended purpose. An example is the refuse collection vehicle of patent EP 1637438 A2 with its low-entry cab and the equipment carrier arranged behind it on the chassis that in this case also assumes the function of the rear cab suspension. A military vehicle is also familiar from patent EP 1640251 A1 in which, behind the cab and spaced from the latter on a specially formed subframe, an enclosed aggregate frame is arranged that is capable of holding at least one cooling aggregate. In similar fashion, in the utility vehicle familiar from patent AT 410308 B, a number of vehicle aggregates and parts are comprised behind its cab in a supporting frame to form a compact assembly. In the case of vehicles for military purposes the cab is usually armoured to protect its occupants against enemy fire. This armouring consists of armour plates attached to the outside or inside of the cab walls. Common to all cited vehicle examples is that the cab can be tilted during repair or maintenance for access to the engine, clutch and transmission, which are partly below the cab and partly below the aggregate carrier. On the other hand the aggregate carrier in each case together with the vehicle components it carries forms a self-contained assembly separate from the cab that is firmly arranged on the frame, and furthermore is not joined to the cab in any way.